Ilona Dertinger
Ilona 'Lona Dee' Dertinger wurde von Isabel Florido von Folge 219 bis Folge 1348 dargestellt. Serienhandlung Ilona Dertinger, deren Sängertitel Lona Dee lautet, ist eine Sängerin aus der Schweiz. Für ihre Karriere würde Lona fast alles tun. Andererseits ist sie jedoch auch stets auf der Suche nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Als sie aufgrund von Promozwecken nach Köln kommt, lernt sie Armin Franke kennen. Dieser verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in Lona, wird jedoch bitter enttäuscht, als er sie in flagranti mit einem Musikmanager erwischt. Lona gelingt es, Armin davon zu überzeugen, dass dies ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war. Kurz darauf zieht sie zu Armin in die Wohngemeinschaft, was vor allem Armins Mitbewohnerin Jennifer Turner sauer aufstößt. Diese ist heimlich in Armin verliebt und erzählt ihm, dass Lona ihn bereits mehrmals mit dem Musikmanager betrogen hat. Da sich Lona inzwischen ernsthaft in Armin verliebt hat und ihn nicht verlieren will, täuscht sie eine Schwangerschaft vor. Gerade als sich Armin gegen Jennifer und für Lona entschieden hat, wird er beim Sex mit Lona von Stefanie Wielander erschossen, welche Armin für ihren untreuen Liebhaber Lars König hält. Nach Armins Tod übernimmt Lona seinen Posten bei "City Radio" und kommt mit dem zwielichtigen Lars König in Kontakt. Da die anderen ahnen, dass Lars irgendetwas im Schilde führt, zieht Lona bei ihm ein. Gleichzeitig wird Regina Albrecht als Finanzexpertin bei "City Radio" eingeschleust. Lars gelingt es, Lona auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Zudem ernennt er sie zur Teilhaberin von "City Radio". Die anderen sind enttäuscht von Lonas Verrat, verzeihen ihr jedoch, als sich der Verdacht gegen Lars zunächst nicht erhärtet. In Wahrheit planen Lars und sein Partner Thomas Westphal, Regina und "City Radio" in den Ruin zu treiben. Als Lona vorschlägt, mit Lars sowohl eine berufliche als auch eine private Partnerschaft einzugehen, stellt dieser sich gegen Westphal. Lona erpresst Westphal und schafft es, dass er das Feld räumt. Lona hat daraufhin eine kurze Affäre mit Sven Rusinek. Nachdem Sven und Jenny nachgeholfen haben, schlafen Lars und Lona miteinander, doch Lona kann sich eine Beziehung mit Lars nicht vorstellen. Als Lars ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht, lehnt sie ab. Lars ist tief enttäuscht und will sich für seine verletzten Gefühle an Sven, Jenny und Lona rächen. Lona tritt nun regelmäßig im neuen Musikklub im "Schiller" auf, welcher von Andreas Sandmann ins Leben gerufen wurde. Lona und Andreas verlieben sich trotz des Altersunterschieds ineinander und werden ein Paar. Andreas’ Sohn Gregor Sandmann setzt jedoch zunächst alles daran, Lona loszuwerden, da er keine andere Frau als seine verstorbene Mutter an Andreas’ Seite akzeptieren kann. Aufgrund Gregors Intrigen trennt sich Lona von Andreas, doch nachdem Andreas Lona vor dem sicheren Feuertod gerettet hat, versöhnen sich die beiden. Lona zieht daraufhin zu den Sandmanns. Lona ergattert eine Hauptrolle im Musical "Keep Cool". Durch die Proben ist sie zeitlich eingespannt, so dass sie Andreas nicht mehr unbegrenzt zu Verfügung steht. Andreas beschließt, eine Geschäftsführerin für das "Schiller" zu engagieren, und stellt Marion Fourier ein. Lona kann Marion nicht leiden und beobachtet mit Argwohn, dass sich Marion in Andreas’ Leben unentbehrlich macht. Lona verlegt häufiger Dinge und hat Alpträume und Visionen. Als sie bei der Generalprobe von "Keep Cool" zusammen bricht, verliert sie die Rolle. Nachdem sie einen Selbstmordversuch begangen hat, an den sie sich nicht erinnern kann, lässt sich Lona freiwillig in eine psychiatrische Klinik einweisen, da sie denkt, dass sie einen Gehirntumor hat. Dort hegt sie den Verdacht, dass ihre Freundin Anita sie in den Wahnsinn treiben will. Die Einzige, die ihr glaubt, ist Marion. Doch dann erfährt Lona, dass Marion psychisch krank ist und hinter all den Dingen steckt. Marion ist die Schwester von Andreas’ verstorbener Ehefrau Monika Sandmann und will Lona aus dem Weg räumen, um Andreas für sich alleine zu haben. Andreas erfährt in letzter Sekunde von Marions Plan, Lona zu töten, und kann ihr eine Falle stellen. Nach Marions Verhaftung versöhnen sich Andreas und Lona. Andreas kommt in die Midlife-Crisis und wünscht sich ein Kind von Lona. Dadurch kommt es zu vermehrt zum Streit mit Lona, welche derweil viel Zeit mit Kai Fleming verbringt. Als Lona Kai an Karneval freundschaftlich küsst, wird ihm klar, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die beiden zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen. Lona kann sich nicht zwischen Kai und Andreas entscheiden und beginnt eine Dreiecksbeziehung mit beiden Männern. Als Lona Andreas alles beichten will, erfährt sie, dass bei ihm Verdacht auf Hepatitis B besteht. Als Andreas im Krankenhaus von Lonas und Kais Affäre erfährt, schlägt seine Liebe in Hass um. Obwohl sie sich zunächst mit Andreas versöhnen will, erkennt Lona, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat. Sie zieht zu Kai in die WG und macht ihm einen Heiratsantrag. Da er sich jedoch nicht fest an sie binden will, trennen sich Kai und Lona. Sie bleibt jedoch in der WG wohnen. Kai versteht Lonas Beweggründe nicht. Trotz der Trennung schlafen die beiden noch einmal miteinander. Nach Andreas’ Tod will sich Lona mit Gregor aussprechen. Während eines Candle-Light-Dinners schlafen sie miteinander. Beide gehen jedoch von unterschiedlichen Voraussetzungen aus. Während sich Gregor in Lona verliebt hat und auf eine feste Beziehung hofft, will Lona nur eine Affäre. Als sie erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist, weiß sie nicht, ob das Kind von Kai oder von Gregor ist. Sie schreibt Kai einen Brief, in dem steht, dass sie schwanger ist, doch Gregor fängt ihn ab. Nichtsahnend begibt sich Kai auf Geschäftsreise und Lona denkt, dass er nichts von ihr und dem Baby wissen will. Verzweifelt zieht sie wieder zu Gregor, aber als dieser ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht, lehnt sie ab und zieht wieder aus. Lona sieht als letzte Möglichkeit eine Abtreibung. Überraschend kommt Kai zurück und erfährt, dass Lona schwanger ist. Er eilt ins Krankenhaus und kann in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass Lona ihr Kind abtreiben lässt. Er beschließt, zu Lona und seiner Vaterrolle zu stehen, und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Gregor ist todunglücklich und versucht, Intrigen gegen sie zu spinnen. Als Lona reinen Tisch machen will und Kai gesteht, dass auch Gregor der Vater sein könnte, trennt sich Kai von ihr. Lona stellt sich darauf ein, ihr Kind alleine zu erziehen. Als sich Gregor und Kai streiten, rammt Gregor Lona aus Versehen die Türklinke in den Bauch. Kurz darauf bricht Lona zusammen und erfährt, dass ihr Kind aufgrund des Unfalls bereits im Mutterleib gestorben ist. Trotzdem will sie das Kind zur Welt bringen. Anschließend stellt sich heraus, dass Gregor der Vater des Kindes war. Lona lässt ihren Sohn Benjamin Dertinger beerdigen und fasst am Grab den traurigen Entschluss, zurück zu ihrer Familie in die Schweiz zu gehen. Verbindungen *Tom Foster (Halbbruder) *Benjamin Dertinger (Sohn) *Andreas Sandmann (Ex-Beziehung) *Chris Weigel (Freundschaft) *Corinna Bach (Freundschaft) *Kai Fleming (Ex-Beziehung) *Sarah Engel (Freundschaft) *Aylin Eray (Freundschaft) *Lars König (Ex-Beziehung) *Ute Fink (Freundschaft) *Roman Klingenberg (Freundschaft) *Bernd Hoffmeister (Ex-Beziehung) *Sven Rusinek (Freundschaft) *Sebastian Sandmann (Freundschaft) *Armin "Franco" Franke (Ex-Beziehung) *Jennifer Turner (Freundschaft) *Gregor Sandmann (Ex-Affäre) Bilder Galerie von Lona Dee Nachweise *Lona Dee bei Soapsworld Kategorie:Ehemalige Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Familie Dertinger Kategorie:Familie Foster